A Broken Mirror
by The Baz
Summary: Given a way out by an unexpected source Sosuke Aizen finds himself in a new world without a purpose. How will the once all powerful being effect the course Remnant will take? Follow along and find out. T for Language, Violence and Suggestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been having a very hard time as of late and have decided to channel all of my anger to to creativity, so here's a story about Aizen. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bleach or any of their characters. This story is written for entertainment only and makes no money of any kind. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

Aizen sat on the floor of his cell, the seals that restrained him still strong. It was dark, pitch black in the bare room, his one uncovered eye closed as he sat. "Eighteen." He said to himself as he sat. "It's been eighteen years since my last visitor Kisuke, what brings you here today?" He asked as the door to his cell opened and in stepped the clog wearing shop keep.

"Funny, I asked myself the same thing as I walked down here." He spoke calmly before dropping a bag to the ground and taking a seat on the floor several feet away from the immortal prisoner. "Maybe I'll figure it out as we play." He shrugged as he opened the bag and pulled out several boxes.

Aizen finally opened his eyes to look at the man in the cell with him. "I'm assuming Shunsui is aware of your presence." He said before looking down at the several games set up in between the two. Chess, Shogi, Go and Connect Four along with a bottle of sake. Once all four games were set up the pair began playing all three simultaneously.

"Probably, else I doubt I'd be here." Kisuke shrugged as he made a move on the chess board while Aizen placed a piece on the Go board.

Nodding Aizen thought over his move for the shogi game before reaching down and grabbing one of the sake cups and pouring himself some. "They often forget to bring me meals down here and only ever bring water, this sake is definitely a welcome change." He chuckled before moving a pawn on the chess board. "You must get bored out there, always being the smartest one around can definitely get tiresome."

"Hm, you're not wrong. It makes finding a chess partner very difficult. Maybe that's why I'm here, to face a challenge." He shook his head before taking a sip of sake. "I'm sure you know, but your sentence was lessened to sixteen thousand years because of your assistance in defeating Yhwach."

"Yes, I was informed. It doesn't really change much." Aizen said casually.

The pair continued taking turns making moves for the various games in relative silence. "If you were free, what would you do?" Kisuke asked out of the blue.

Aizen was quiet as he thought over the question for several minutes. "I'm not sure, with the Soul King gone I find myself without much purpose. My entire life has been dedicated to deposing that... thing." Aizen answered honestly before growing quiet once again. "Maybe I'd take up teaching, I did enjoy the short time I taught at the academy."

"Checkmate." Kisuke said moving his bishop into position to corner Aizen's king.

"Connect four." Aizen retorted with a smirk as he dropped his final chip into the game.

"I truly hate you Aizen, and I never want to see you walk free in this world." Kisuke said before taking a sip of sake. "That being said I respect you, for both your power and mind. Which is why I want to make you an offer."

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "You have my attention."

Reaching into his shirt Kisuke withdrew a metal canister covered entirely with seals and markings. "Inside here is a... key I guess you could say. One that will open a door to a completely separate reality. With it I could free you from here, but you will never return to Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or the Human world. For all intents and purposes you will be exiled from this plane of existence for the rest of eternity."

Aizen studied the round canister Kisuke held, maintaining a neutral look on his face. "I'm assuming there's no way of knowing anything about the world it would send me to then?"

"Correct, for all I know it could send you to an empty void forever." He nodded.

"And what's stopping me from attempting to recreate this and come back?" Aizen asked grinning slightly.

"The power source for this is a piece of the Soul King's remains." He answered simply earning a nod from Aizen.

"I see." He said as he stared at the object for several minutes. "I'll do it."

Standing Kisuke nodded. "Then I bid you farewell Sosuke Aizen." Twisting the canister a blinding light filled the cell.

 **Remnant**

Ghira Belladonna sat on his porch with a smile as he stared up at the night sky, in his lap laid his young daughter Blake who purred quietly in her sleep as he petted her head. "I thought you two would be out here." He heard the voice of his wife speak from behind him.

Sitting down next to him she rested her head on his shoulder. "She's out like a light, I guess playing at the docks with her friends all day tired her out." He said turning his head and kissing the top of his wife's head.

"It's hard to believe she'll be turning four next month, I'll need to buy some ingredients to bake a... oh my." Kali lost her train of thought at the sight of a bright light high up in the sky. "Is that a meteorite?" She asked squinting her eyes.

Ghira watched as the light grew brighter and brighter before there was a burst and a pair of streaks shot out in separate directions. It took several seconds for the sound to reach them but when it did it sounded like a gunshot, waking Blake up in the process. One of the two streaks flew far off into the distance and over the horizon, the other however seem to be flying directly towards them. Standing Ghira quickly handed his squirming daughter to his wife as he watched the object flying directly over their town before hearing a loud blast sound from beyond the walls. "Kali, take Blake to bed. I have a feeling that wasn't just some meteorite."

 **Hours Later**

Aizen stared up at the shattered moon in the sky from where he laid in the crater he created upon landing, blood was leaking from his mouth and several open wounds across his body. The most painful of which was the large sphere shape chunk of flesh missing from his chest. He wasn't sure how, but some how the process of coming to this world managed to severe his union with the hogyoku, which did explain why he wasn't regenerating. He'd lost his hollow powers because of the split leaving him incapable of healing his wounds rapidly. His spiritual energy seemed to have taken a large hit as well, if he were to gauge it he'd say he was at only around twenty percent of the power he had before, or double the average level of a captain. To top everything off he was completely naked, the only thing that came through with him it seems was the sword clutched in his hand.

"There it is!" He heard a voice shout from not to far away, he didn't really react, he couldn't muster the energy to move.

"What's down there?" Another voice spoke.

"I haven't looked yet chief." The first voice spoke again.

There was a few moments of silence. "By the gods, WE NEED A MEDIC."

That was all Aizen heard before closing his eyes and for the first time in nearly two decades he fell asleep.

 **Days Later**

Aizen's eyes cracked open and quickly he senses were struck by a wave of pain from across his entire body, it wasn't anything he'd not felt before, in fact it wasn't even close to his top five most painful experiences, but it was definitely uncomfortable. The worst pain he'd ever felt was definitely when Kurosaki used his final getsuga, followed closely by Gin's bankai destroying most of his torso.

Forcing himself to sit up he looked around at his surroundings, a simple room with sparse furnishings. Looking down at himself he found that aside from bandages that were tightly wrapped around several parts of his body he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts he hadn't had before. All of this told him that the inhabitants of this world were both intelligent and generous enough to assist a person in need, not to mention they were able to see him in the first place.

Closing his eyes Aizen extended his senses and searched the area around him for life, hundreds of energy signatures appeared in his mind telling him he was in a town of some sort. Raising his hand he placed it to his chest and began focusing his spiritual energy until a green aura began emanating from his hand. When it came to healing kido he was no Unohana but he was skilled enough to handle injuries of this level with relative ease.

Within fifteen minutes he was recovered enough to get out of bed and move towards the closet against the wall, opening it he smiled at the sight of a traditional grey mens ukata with matching pants. Quickly dressing he looked around the room for the only possession that came to this world with him, unfortunately Kyoka Suigetsu didn't appear to be present.

Sighing Aizen walked over to the door and slid it open stepping out into an empty hallway, deciding to move towards the nearest energy in the home he was in Aizen quickly found himself standing in a kitchen of sorts where a woman wearing mostly black with cat ears on her head stood with her back to him, seemingly preparing tea. "Honey don't forget that Blake has dance class at the neighbors this evening." She said hearing Aizen enter the room obviously mistaking him for someone else, her husband if he were to guess. "Ghira, did you hear- AHH!" She shrieked in surprise as she turned around and found it wasn't her husband behind her, there was a loud crash as she dropped the tray that held to the floor.

Holding up his hands Aizen knelt down and began picking up the shattered glass. "My apologies ma'am, I did not mean to startle you." He spoke in the gentle voice he'd spent decades perfecting, his tone completely devoid of any threat.

Holding her chest the woman slowly calmed herself. "Please, allow me." She said kneeling down as well and also began picking the glass shards. "You're the man my husband found in the desert, the doctor said you wouldn't be up for at least another week so I hadn't expected to see you."

Putting on his best 'I'm harmless' smile he shook his head. "I should have announced myself before entering the room."

"KALI!" A large man shouted bursting into the kitchen. "What's happening?" He demanded looking around, his eyes quickly landing on Aizen.

Bowing his head to the large man Aizen spoke. "Please forgive me. When I woke up I was confused and left the room I was in after dressing myself. When I entered into the kitchen I accidentally startled your daughter here and caused her to drop the tray she was carrying." He knew full well the woman wasn't his daughter but he also knew a little flattery could go a long way, especially when it wasn't obvious that it was indeed just flattery. Manipulating people was an art he was proud to say that he was the undisputed grand master of.

Looking to Kali who blushed slightly as she grabbed the last piece of glass. "Please, it was an accident. Also I'm his wife not his daughter." Her smile was wide as she moved to grab a rag to clean up the tea.

Standing Aizen bowed once again to the large man before him. "I apologize again for worrying you sir. I understand it is you who I have to thank for my rescue and treatment." He said straightening back up.

Noticeably calming down the man nodded. "Yes, I hadn't expected you to awaken so soon, you were in terrible shape when we found you. Please come to my office, I'd like to hear how you ended up falling from the sky completely naked grasping a sword." Clear suspicion filled his voice.

"Of course sir." Nodding Aizen followed the man through the rather large home until they reached an office where the large man gesture towards a chair next to a couch.

"Now, please explained the events that lead to your arrival on Menagerie. It's been nearly twenty years since the last time a human arrived on our shores and it definitely was from the sky." Ghira spoke leaning his head on his fist. Aizen nodded suppressing a smile, that last sentence provided far more information than this man could possibly understand for him. It told him that there were indeed humans in this world and this community were members of a race that consider themselves separate, also based off the fact that no humans had been here in such a long time it told him that the relationship between the two races was strained, however because they had allowed him to live and nursed him back to health it was clear they were not out right hostile to each other.

Aizen was silent for only a moment as he thought over his options. "To be entirely honest sir I'm not sure my self." He gave a fake heavy sigh and placed his face in his hands. "The last thing I remember before waking up in your home was a blinding flash of light followed by pain across my body. I remember my name, swordsmanship, and that I was a traveling teacher. Beyond that I don't know anything." Lying like this was to easy.

The man stared at him for several moments. "You said you were a traveling teacher, may I ask why a teacher would need to practice swordsmanship?"

"For self defense sir, I also believe the way of the sword is great for self discipline." Aizen answered without hesitation, taking a deep breath purely for theatrical reason Aizen straighten himself up. "If I may, I completely understand your suspicion of me. A random armed human falls from the sky and claims not to remember anything, it sounds like the plot to a cliche novel. But I assure you sir that I hold nothing but gratitude to you for helping me in my time of need." Standing from the seat he was in Aizen dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the floor, normally he'd die before doing such a thing but the persona he was going for needed to appear to be as humble as possible. Getting on this mans good side could be the deciding factor as to whether he could peacefully gain access to a source of information on this world and at the moment that was his main goal. "If there is anything that I may do to return your kindness please tell me and if I'm able I will."

Ghira couldn't help but stare at the man prostrating himself before him, for a apparent human to do such a thing before a faunus was all but unheard of. In fact he half expected this man to be out right hostile upon his awakening, but here he was an extremely well mannered and humble man on his knees thanking him. "Please raise your head, there's no need for such things. You were injured in an area normally densely populated by grimm, helping you was the right thing to do. Honestly it's a miracle you weren't found by the grimm before we found you, now that I think about it I don't think we even encountered any of the beasts along the way." The man said scratching his beard. "You said you were a teacher correct? What subjects do you teach usually?"

Taking his spot back in the chair Aizen leaned forward. "I'm very well versed in mathematics, cellular biology, basic sciences, and swordsmanship."

"Hmm." Ghira hummed to himself. "I have an idea... my I just realized I don't even know your name."

Aizen smiled widely. "Sosuke Aizen."

 **Seven Years Later**

Aizen sat behind a desk absent mindedly looking over test papers, it had been seven years since he accepted Ghira's offer to become a teacher for the children of Menagerie and seven years he'd spent learning everything he could about Remnant. To most seven years would feel like a long time to spend simply gathering information, but Sosuke was different. After spending literal decades just sitting and staring at the inside of an empty cell, seven years of teaching children math and science flew by in what felt like days to him.

If he was honest with himself he would admit that he actually very much enjoyed teaching even if the subject matter was as basic as it got. He wasn't in any real rush either, he had no plans or long term goals. He wasn't building an army, or planning a coup, or attempting to slay a god. He had no purpose in this world what so ever and in his seven years he hadn't managed to find one. Instead when he wasn't teaching he spent the majority of his time learning as much as he could.

One topic that fascinated him was Aura. He bought every book and scientific journal on the subject he could get his hands on. Back in the soul society he was, arguably, one of the leading experts when it came to souls. Then he finds himself in a world where human and faunus souls acted so fundamentally different than what he had ever seen before. Semblances also peaked his interest, the idea of a unique manifestation of ones self couldn't help but draw comparisons with the zanpakuto.

"Mr. Aizen, I've finished." A small voice brought him out of his thoughts causing him to look up at the source, an eleven year old Blake stood holding a sheet of paper.

"Thank you Blake." He nodded taking the paper and placing it on a stack of others.

"Um, daddy wants to know if you were still coming over for tea tomorrow." She asked with a blush on her face that greatly reminded him of his former lieutenant.

Smiling warmly at the girl he nodded. "Of course, please tell Chief Belladonna that I'm looking forward to it."

Smiling in return she skipped back to her seat and he returned to grading papers.

 **Somewhere in Mistral**

A young teenage woman with long black hair sat beneath a tree whimpering, in the distance was a large mansion. Her clothing consisted mainly of patch work rags. Her eyes a bright Amber color. Cinder Fall was not having a good day. Her step mother and sister had again been treating her worse than dirt and she'd finally gathered the courage to run away, only now that she had left did she realize she had nothing to her name and nowhere to go.

Picking herself up again she began walking through the thick forest that covered the area, making her way towards the sound of running water in the distance. After crying as much as she had she was thirsty.

Finding the river didn't take long and she quickly dropped to her knees not caring about getting dirty and began taking hand fulls of water. She drank like that for nearly a minute before finally splashing some on her face she stood up and took several deep breaths. Looking around she noticed a large smooth rock and walked over and took a seat on it. "Now what do I do?" She thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a twinkle that caught her attention, it came from in the water of the river. Tilting her head she stood and slowly stepped into the luckily shallow and slow moving river, she had to suppress a shiver from the cold water. Carefully she moved over to the source of the twinkle and reached down into the water grabbing. Pulling it out she was amazed by what she'd found.

It was a perfectly spherical gem of some type that gave off a bright light blue glow. It was heavier than she'd expected it to be and she couldn't help stare into the swirling energy within it. Something about it made her feel odd, made her feel strong.

 **This turned out a lot longer than I had expected it. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is addicting, writing for Aizen. Also to those who are mad because I lowered Aizen to where he was before joining with the Hogyoku I have a reason for that. I don't know how powerful Aizen truly was after all those years locked away and neither do you, it's unknowable because Tite never told us or gave us a way to judge. Because of this I lowered him to a power level that I'm more familiar with that is also BATSHIT over powered in the RWBYverse. If you don't like how I write then feel free to start your own Aizen fanfic, I don't own the concept. Enjoy.**

"He should be in his office, also I wanted to let you know Ghira and I will be taking Blake out for a family day next Thursday so she won't be in class." Kali explained as she lead Aizen through the mansion.

Aizen smiled and nodded. "That's fine, I'll prepare a packet for her so she doesn't fall behind."

"Oh you are a saint you know that?" She giggled before gesturing to the door they had just reached. "Please go on in and I'll prepare some fresh tea."

Aizen gave a light bow before turning to the door and sliding it open. "Good day Ghira, oh my apologies. I didn't realize you still had company." He smiled looking at the woman sitting across from the chief, she had dark skin, black hair, and stripes along her arms. At the center of her forehead was a single red bead of some kind. His words had been a lie of course, he could feel the woman's energy long before entering the home.

"Sosuke, is it really two already?" He asked looking to the clock on the wall. "Well I be, I'm sorry, we must have lost track of time. You know Sienna correct, she will taking over my role as leader of the White Fang when I step down next week, we've just been discussing the transition."

The woman frowned deeply at Aizen before looking to Ghira. "Chief Belladonna, is it wise to discuss such matters with a... human?"

"Hmm? Sosuke?" He raised an eyebrow at the question. "Oh you don't need to worry about Sosuke, I trust the man with my life. Please have a seat, we were almost finished as it is."

Nodding Aizen moved to sit on one of the couches as the pair continued their meeting. He had indeed met Seinna but never got past simple greetings, she was firmly in the hates humans camp. She wasn't alone either, while Ghira and a significant number of faunus on Menagerie had taken to Aizen and trusted him, even more were still wary and untrusting. Then there were those who were straight up hostile towards him, he'd found his house vandalized and broken into many times. He'd even been assaulted several times while walking the streets, not that anyone in the country could ever hope to injure him.

One time a man walked up behind him with a shovel, which he could have evaded in his sleep but chose not to, and struck him across the back of the head. Of course the local guards were on top of his assailant quickly, but Aizen saw this as an opportunity. He picked himself up slowly and pretended to be injured, he told the guards that he would be fine and that he didn't wish to press charges against the man. He remembered the reaction he got when he told them he forgave the man, that had earned him quite a bit a good will from those who witnessed it.

With Ghira stepping down as leader of the Fang he knew that his situation would likely only get worse which didn't really bother him all that much. He'd learned more than enough about the world of Remnant to prosper, and seeing as he was immortal it wouldn't do to simply remain on Menagerie forever. He likely would've left to explore within a couple years anyway.

"Tea anyone?" Kali spoke entering the room.

"Please." Aizen nodded.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Aizen let out a sigh as he stared at the bellowing flame that engulfed his home, sure he'd expected something like this, and had even planned for it. Still though, he'd grown fond of the small home. He felt a group of people moving around his home all the way on the other side of town while he was finishing up classes, sure a single flash step could've brought him there instantly to stop them but he knew it was more useful to simply let it happen.

"SOSUKE!" He heard the familiar voice of Ghira call his name from behind. Turning he saw the man running up to him followed by at least a dozen other men, all of whom began using buckets of water to attempt to douse the flames. "Sosuke are you alright? What happened here?" Ghira came to a stop before him.

Looking back to his house Aizen shook his head. "I guess I finally over stayed my welcome here on Menagerie." He shrugged still maintaining his smile.

He watched as anger built up behind Ghira's eyes. Ghira was a good man, truly he, his wife and his daughter were all fine people. In fact Aizen may even venture to say he considered them friends, even if they knew nothing of the real Sosuke Aizen, they were still always pleasant. "Dammit!" The chief shouted angrily. "I swear I'm going to find who did this and-" He was stopped as Aizen placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine old friend." He said giving one of his rare genuine smiles, something he'd oddly found himself doing more and more often here on Remnant. "I believe it's about time I move on anyway. I've been enjoying your hospitality for nearly a decade now, that is something I thank you for Ghira Belladonna."

Ghira's shoulders slumped. "Are you certain?" He asked the former captain.

Nodding his head Aizen looked back to the flames. "Yes, it's for the best."

Ghira let out a tired sigh. "I understand, you'll stay with us tonight. Tomorrow I'll help you arrange things. I'm sorry this is how everything turned out Sosuke, I really am."

 **The Next Day**

Aizen too a deep breath as he looked over the sea, in his hands were a pair of suit cases and on his back was a large backpack, and of course at his side was his blade. "Are you absolutely sure about this Sosuke?" Kali asked from next to her husband, sniffling beside her was young Blake.

With a smile Aizen nodded. "Yes, if I'm honest, I'm a bit excited to do some traveling really."

"Will you write?" He heard the youngest Belladonna ask earning a chuckle.

"Of course Blake, oh and before I forget. Most of my book collection survived the fire and I can't take it all with me, a lot of them are science text books and journals but many are novels. Consider them yours." Before he could say anymore a loud horn sounded behind him. Looking to Ghira he nodded. "I believe that's my que. Thanks again for everything old friend." The soul reaper held out his hand for a shake only to be pulled into a strong hug by the older man along with his wife and daughter.

Most believed it was impossible to surprise Sosuke Aizen, the man who could out think anyone, he who planned for everything. Nine hundred and ninety nine times out of a thousand they'd be correct, then there were moments like this that the former lord of hallows was left completely stunned. Patting the large man on the back he said his final goodbyes with a smile, then he made his way onto the boat he'd purchased a ticket for. As the boat left the harbor he wave back towards the family and interestingly enough, a small crowd of other people waving goodbye.

"This world certainly is an interesting one."

 **Hours Later**

Aizen watched as the sun began to set on the horizon, he ignored the sounds of movement behind and instead continued to think over his plans for the future. The first thing he'd do upon reaching Mistral would be to start writing a novel and hopefully get it published, he didn't even need to think up a story, it simply planned to put his life story onto paper and label it as fiction. Maybe he could make it a trilogy, regardless it was mainly to earn a bit of money to fund his traveling. The money he had already was a rather modest sum that would likely only hold him over for about a year.

Sure he could simply take what ever he needed or wanted, for what he'd learned he knew he was without a doubt one of if not the most powerful beings on Remnant. Destroying anything and anyone who tried to stop him from doing as he pleased would be as easy as scratching an itch, but he didn't want to do that. He had no intentions of becoming a paragon of virtue and honor, he was the great betrayer of the Soul Society after. Parents in the Rukongai told their children stories about him at night so they'd go to sleep and behave, he would never be the hero and it knew it, not that he wanted to be one in the first place. That being said he also had never wanted to be nor ever considered himself to be evil, he simply had a goal to achieve and was willing to do whatever he decided was necessary to make it happen.

So he'd decided that while on Remnant he would stay off the main stage, whatever major events or conflicts may be going on in the world he'd made an effort to remain ignorant of. Once he landed on Mistral he'd begin his knew life as a wandering author, nothing more, nothing less.

"Sosuke Aizen!" A female voice shouted from behind him.

Aizen sighed, he figured it was about time he addressed the group of people that had been setting up behind him with rifles aimed at his back for the last thirty seconds. Turning around Aizen didn't even try to look surprised or intimidated by the two dozen armed White Fang members, each wearing a mask, pointing said arms at him. "Yes, is there something I can do for you?" He asked with his usual smile.

Only looking slightly put off by his nonchalant demeanor the woman who'd spoken his name, as well as the only one with a unique looking weapon, a double barreled revolver with a small wearing the pistol whip normally would be located. "I'm sorry for this sir, I have no personal qualms with you. From what I've heard you've always treated faunus with kindness and were a good teacher to the children, but I have been ordered by High Leader Khan to execute you. You know to much about Menagerie and the White Fangs structure."

Aizen nodded before raising his hand to his chin. "I see, so Sienna ordered my death. How unfortunate."

"I'm afraid so, if you don't struggle I promise to make it painless." The woman sounded almost guilty as she spoke.

"That's very kind of you miss..." He trailed off.

"Orchid." She responded.

"Thank you for the offer Ms. Orchid, but unfortunately I can't accept it." Aizen placed one hand on his blade at the the group opened fire. The barrage lasted for several seconds with each member emptying their clips into the Soul Reaper who stood completely still without a single scratch anywhere on him.

"We missed?! How?!" One of the men shouted.

"Oh you didn't miss." Aizen spoke without ever losing his smile. Holding up his hands which were currently fists, he slowly opened the and allowed the contents to fall to the deck of the ship, dozens of flattened bullets. "I simply caught them, now before you reload and try again, may I ask a question? Is everyone aboard this ship White Fang?" The woman in charge stared wide eyed at the man she'd believed to be a simple school teacher with some skill with a sword. "Well seeing as there are only three other people aboard and none seem to be panicking at the sound of so much gun fire I think it's safe to assume so, and that makes things far easier for me."

Grabbing his shirt Aizen pulled it open to reveal a black tattoo of a flower with five petals over his heart. "I very rarely get to flex my strength out of fear of hurting innocents around me, but this far out at see nobody will ever know anything." As he said this he bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and quickly swiped it over one of the five petals, as he did this all the White Fang began reloading. The petal he had touched glowed lightly before disappearing, a heart beat later a massive weight slammed down on everyone present, sending most of the White fang members to their knees while some fell on their faces. Their leader however merely looked to be short of breath. "You see this flower on my chest, it's actually more than just a tattoo, it's a seal of sorts, a limiter if you will." Aizen explained.

"You see, each petal seals away twenty percent of my true power. Twenty percent was enough to put you on your knees." Raising his thumb again he swiped the next petal, the moment it disappeared the remaining members were motionless on the floor with some now foaming at the mouth. The boat they were on began to creak a bit and the deck began to crack. The leader was now on her hands and knees struggling to breath. Walking over to the woman Aizen knelt down in front of her. "Forty percent and most of your men are dead just from my presence, at sixty percent you would likely be joining them. At eighty percent your very soul would be crushed and destroyed by the sheer magnitude of my power. Now imagine what would happen if I released one hundred percent." He whispered into the woman's ear.

"Y-y-you're a m-monster." She stammered at almost a whisper.

"Hm, maybe I am. But a merciful one." He said standing up. "You offered me a quick and painless death, so I shall return the favor." In a flash Aizen was no longer on the boat but instead standing on the air above it, his bags now in his left hand, his right hand held down towards the ship. "Hado thirty three, Sokatsui." A moment later a massive blast of blue energy was fired down upon the ship completely erasing it from existence along with everyone on board.

Letting out a tired sigh Aizen turned towards the direction the ship had been headed and disappeared in a flash step.

 **Several Months Later**

Aizen took in a deep breath of the fresh air at the top of the mountain he now stood on, in his hands were a sketch pad and a pencil. It was peaceful, even grimm avoided such high altitudes, sense people so rarely ventured to such places they really had no reason to. Then again Aizen really didn't have anything to fear from the beasts, not because he could slay the strongest of them in an instant, but instead because the grimm he'd encountered while on Remnant seem to hold some level on instinctual fear of the soul reaper. Why this was Aizen was unsure but at the moment it didn't really interest him all that much.

Smiling he continued sketching the vast landscape he from the peak of the mountain, it was a hobby he decided to try out shortly after coming to Remnant, one he found he enjoyed quite a bit.

He spent the next half hour finishing his sketch before closing the pad and placing it in the small bag the laid next to him. The rest of his belongings were back in the small apartment he'd rented in Mistral city shortly after arriving, he very rarely stayed there and mainly used it as an address for his royalties and packages to be delivered to. So far his novel was selling decently, though surprisingly the most popular character Kisuke, though in the first novel he'd only written up to the point the Vizords were created. The sequel would be following Ichigo Kurosaki where as the first had followed himself.

Leaning back Aizen closed his eyes and made himself comfortable in the snow at the peak, with a small smile he allowed himself to drift to sleep as he thought over where he wanted to go to next.

 **Four hours Later**

When Aizen woke from his nap he let out a small yawn before standing from the snow and stretching a little, as he did this he noticed something in the distance. One of the tiny villages he could see in the now dark canyon several miles away was glowing oddly bright in the night.

Out of pure curiosity Aizen decided to make his way there with his flash step. It only took around three minutes for Aizen to appear in the air above the town which he could now see was on fire. Flashing down to the ground Aizen looked around as people screamed and ran, gunshots cracked all around. Then he noticed a pair of people fighting not far away, what looked like a town guard and a masked woman who quickly dispatched him. "Ah, bandits." Aizen said to himself as the woman turned her eyes on him and raised her blade.

 **I believe that enough for now. I'm not sure I'm happy with the ending to this chapter, I'm recovering from surgery I had to get very recently so I haven't been in much of a mood to write. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To those who were saying the Hogyoku doesn't make you stronger, while technically true, it's primary effect is to manifest the greatest desires of those effected by it. It basically grants wishes, when Cinder found it her greatest desire was obviously power, therefore she felt strong just holding it. The Hogyoku is in my opinion even more powerful than Aizen himself, which should be obvious by how hard he worked for it. Enjoy.**

Raven finished off the remaining mercenary guard that had been hired to take out her tribe, they'd only been squatting in the deserted town for a few weeks. Normally they would be packing up to leave for another month but with the kind of attention wiping out an entire merc band and burning what was left of the town she knew they'd need to leave soon. She could hear the screaming of injured mercs everywhere.

Her attention however was quickly caught by a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye, turning she saw a tall man with curly brown hair wearing a white traditional men's kimono. Hanging over his shoulder was a small bag and on his hip was a sword. He wore a pair of black framed glasses. She sighed, he was a civilian most likely, she hated civilian casualties but it was a necessary evil to protect her tribe. He'd seen them and now he had to die.

Raising her blade towards the man she prepared to end him quickly. Instead of taking on a look of fear however the man simply set his bag on the ground and grabbed the handle of his sword. Drawing it slowly he dropped into a traditional dueling stance, raising an eyebrow Raven inspected him closely. His form was flawless and he left no openings in his guard. He was clearly trained to some extent in sword play, still she could tell he did not have his aura unlocked, she'd be able to feel it if he did.

Launching herself forward she intended to blitz the man and kill him before he could react, what happened however was entirely different. Within a second she was in front of the man swing up at his arms two remove the limbs, he merely stepped back a parried the swing before pivoting around her and slamming his fist into the back of her skull. Her face quickly met the dirt, she'd lost consciousness for a heart beat. She now knew she was wrong, this man was no civilian, no normal man could deliver a punch that strong, if she didn't have aura it would have caved in her skull and snapped her neck in the process.

"You really should be more careful of who you attack miss." The man said taking several steps away from her, his blade still in hand. "I'm guessing you saw me and assumed I was merely a civilian. Well you're not wrong about that, I'm just a wandering author passing through. What you were wrong about however was the belief that I was unable to defend myself. Underestimating your opponent no matter how confident in your own power is the surest way to lose a fight." He this with a tone that made it clear he understood what he was saying very well.

Attempting to stand Raven stumbled, the blow must have shook her brain around inside her skull, like a boxer taking one to the chin. She'd be having trouble moving around for at least a few more seconds, but in a fight a few seconds felt more like hours. To her surprise the man didn't capitalize on the opportunity to finish her, instead he simply took several steps back and dropped back into his stance. Finally managing to get the world around her to stop spinning Raven growled. "Who are you?" She glared from behind her mask.

"I just told you, I'm a wandering author." He smiled.

Rushing forward Raven brought her blade down only to be parried by the man, the two then launched into a storm of slashes, feints, thrusts and sparks. Raven was a proud woman, she'd spent countless hours training herself and perfecting her skills with the sword. It wouldn't truly be a boast to say she was likely one of the greatest swordswomen on Remnant, despite this however she couldn't even so much as graze this man clothes. Every attack no matter how fast, telegraphed, or how much power she put behind it, he simply blocked or dodged with zero visible effort. To make things even worse was the fact that every couple swings he would gently tap a part of her body with the flat of his blade. She knew why he was doing it, he was insulting her, showing that if he wanted he could land hits with ease but chose not to. "You bastard!" She scream focusing all her aura into a single wide swing.

Then he did something she almost couldn't comprehend. He held up his index finger and stopped her swing. "You are very skilled ma'am, I can tell you've dedicated your life to the art of swordsmanship. You are doubtlessly the strongest warrior I've encountered in years." Bending his finger down he tapped the blade of her sword. In an instant cuts and slashes appeared all across her body spewing blood in all directions. "But I've lost interest now." He said calmly as Raven fell to her knees, her entire body wracking with pain, her blade falling to the ground with the now destroyed remnants of her mask. The man then held up his finger and pointed it at her forehead. "Hado number one, Sho." His finger began shining for a brief moment before a powerful force slammed into Raven sending flying backwards and slamming into the many burning buildings around them. The moment she finally came to a halt was the very moment her world finally went black.

 **Two Weeks Later**

To say Qrow was shocked was an understatement, he was left completely speechless by the sight before him. "Qrow, stop staring and sit down." Raven glared at her twin brother.

Shaking off his stupor Qrow did as he was told and found his way into the chair near her bed. "What the hell happened?" He asked his sister who was covered head to toe in bandages, her left arm and leg were both in casts and she had gauze taped to her right eye. All in all she looked like a train had run her over.

Raven took a deep breath. "I only woke up two days ago." She said quietly.

Qrow quickly pulled out his flask and took a swig before offering it to her, she took it and quickly guzzled everything in it. "How many did she send?" Qrow asked.

"None, this wasn't her handiwork, at least I really don't think so." She adjusted herself in her bed. "We were staying in an abandoned settlement, we'd been there for a little while when a merc band showed up and attacked." She explained.

"Mercs did this?!" Qrow practically shouted. He knew better than anyone how strong his sister was, the idea of a simple band of mercenaries managing this type of damage was simply impossible to him.

"No, the mercs were barely an annoyance, I had just finished off the captain of the band when I saw... it." She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "When I first saw it I thought it was simply a civilian who was just unlucky enough to be passing through."

Qrow listened in complete confusion. "I don't get it, was it some kind of new grimm? What was it?"

Raven balled here free hand into a fist. "It was no grimm, but there's no way that thing was human. It was like fighting a god in the skin of a man, one punch was enough to tear through my aura. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't even touch him, then I tried hitting him with everything I had left." Raven looked at her brother and again shocked him, she had tears streaming down her face. Fear was clearly displayed in her eyes, her entire body was trembling, Qrow had never seen his sister in this kind of state. "He stopped my blade with a single finger, then pain. Everything was red. I saw Yang's face." She was clearly using every bit of strength she had to keep herself from breaking into sobs. "I saw her face as everything went black. I fought the devil Qrow, and I lost." Her voice was barely a whisper. The pair of twins sat in silence for several minutes. "You have to tell Ozpin, tell him about that... thing."

Qrow let out a tired sigh as he placed his face in his hands. "I'll let him know."

 **With Aizen**

Aizen let out a long content sigh, he leaned back in his seat on the airship moving towards Atlas. He could have simply used flash step and gotten there in a few hours but he decided to treat himself. He'd just finish the next chapter in his book and had shown it to his editor, after that he purchased a first class ticket to Atlas, he had always enjoyed the snow and wanted to explore the country for a few weeks. "Can I get you anything sir?" A stewardess asked leaning down beside him.

Smiling Aizen nodded. "Yes actually, you wouldn't happen to serve hot chocolate would you?" He asked the young woman. It was a fact about Sosuke Aizen that he doubted anyone knew but he had always loved the warm chocolate drink, ever since he went to the human world for a mission and on a whim stole a cup. Now whenever he had the chance he would enjoy a steaming hot cup of it.

"Of course." She smiled before walking away.

Within a few minutes she returned with a steaming cup, Aizen took a slow sip. It definitely wasn't the best he'd ever drank but it was enjoyable none the less. Reaching into his carry on bag he withdrew a thick book and opened it to a marked page and began reading. "Excuse me sir." Aizen looked up to see another one of the passengers looking at him. He was an older looking gentlemen in a white suit with a matching white mustache and hair. "I couldn't help but notice your book there, is that advance dust physics?"

Aizen nodded. "Yes it is, I was in the mood to learn a bit more about dust recently and decided to pick up a few textbooks on it. It truly is a marvelous substance." Aizen turned the book to show the front.

The white haired man chuckled. "You want to do a bit of light reading and pick up a highly advanced science book about dust and it's affect on physics. You're an interesting man sir."

Aizen chuckled. "Thank you, I've always enjoy learning everything possible about a subject. I've spent nearly the past decade researching aura and the soul, dust is one of the very few substances that can affect or be effected by the soul. I find that fascinating." Aizen explained.

"Ah so you're a scholar then." The man held out his hand to Aizen. "Jacques Schnee, president and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company."

Aizen took the offered had and gave it a shake. "Sosuke Aizen, wandering author and scholar. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 **Beacon**

Ozpin stared at the drawing on his desk with a deep frown, it had been over an hour since he'd received it via fax from Qrow. It was a sketch of the man who had managed to not only defeat one of the most powerful huntresses to have ever been produced by Beacon academy but completely decimate her. The thought alone was terrifying.

Ozpin knew how much Raven disliked him so for her to go out of her way to give him a warning, it was just went to show how serious this was. The only silver lining to this entire situation was the fact that Raven seemed to believe this... man did not in fact work for Salem. Fortunately he was incline to agree with her.

According to Raven's account this being only attacked her after being attack first, then there was the fact that she was still alive. Anyone with enough strength and skill to do to her what they did wouldn't be sloppy enough to leave her alive unless they wanted to. Had this been an attack by one of Salem's people they would've attacked first and would not have stopped until they were completely certain that she was truly and completely dead. Instead the being simply left her where she laid and moved on.

Ozpin let out an exhausted sigh as he rubbed his eyes. Pulling out his scroll he took a picture of the sketch and quickly sent it out to every member of his inner circle, not that he expected much luck. From what he could tell this person was extremely ordinary looking, curly brown hair and glasses. Though he was hoping they'd have some luck with the one other lead on him they had, how many wandering authors could there be on Remnant after all?

 **I think that's a good place to call this a chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this story is far more of a hit than I had expected, usually Xovers are only really popular if you take main characters and drop them in a new world instead of changing up the recipe. What ratio of Naruto X RWBY Xovers have Naruto as the MC? My guess is 9 out of 10. How many have Kisame as the main? I doubt many, my point is that different isn't bad, most of the time it's refreshing, which is why I would really love to see others starts stories with under used characters as MCs. I'd love to read them and I'm certain others would to. Enjoy.**

Aizen stepped into the lobby of the Schnee mansion while looking around with an impressed look on his face. "This is truly a beautiful home Jacques." He told the man as he followed behind. Truthfully he believed it to be a bit much but saying so would be rude, honestly he'd always found the Kuchiki mansion in the Soul Society to be and extremely beautiful estate. Of course neither the Schnee nor Kuchiki estates could compare to Los Noches, but then what could?

"Yes, honestly I've been considering some renovations lately, maybe replace the marble flooring with another color. I haven't decided upon a material yet." The white haired man explained.

As the two spoke a man in a full suit approached and gave a quick bow. "Welcome back Sir, I was not aware you'd be bringing a guest else I would've prepared a room. My apologies." The balding man spoke with the utmost respect.

"Ah yes, I probably should've sent a message ahead." The man said scratching his chin. "No matter, have a room prepared, in the mean time Sosuke and I will be having drinks in my study. Have a bottle of Hollyleaf red and Vacuo spiced rum brought there, some hors d'oeuvres as well." He said waving the man off.

"At once Master Schnee." The man bowed again before setting off to direct the other servants. One of the servants walked over to Sosuke and bowed before gesturing to his bag and Kyoka Suigetsu which was strapped to his waist. Nodding with a smile Aizen handed the bag as well as the blade over to the man, he noticed the pair of guards by the door watching him carefully as he removed the weapon. Handing over his sword wasn't a major problem, even without it he was confident he could defeat any possible threat with ease.

Following behind the white haired man Aizen soon found himself entering into a large study with hundreds of books lining the walls as well as a roaring fireplace. The two men took a seat in a pair of plush leather chairs across from one another. "Where did we leave off?" Jacques ask relaxing into the luxurious chair. "Ah yes, I believe you were telling me about your time in Menagerie, I wasn't aware those... people allowed humans to live there."

Aizen nodded. "You would be correct, I was the only human. But I was able to make myself useful to them as a school teacher, I became good friends with their chief actually." He told the man. "But not everyone there was thrilled to have a human living among them, my home and the building I taught the children in were vandalized several time and I was personally assaulted on a few separate occasions."

"Disgraceful, why were you there in the first place?" Jacques asked as the doors to the study opened up and a pair of maids brought in a platter of different foods as well as a pair of bottles with glasses to go with the drinks. Setting them down on a small table Jacques stood and grabbed the wine bottle and poured two glasses before walking over and offering one to Aizen who accepted it and took a long whiff of it.

"A beautiful fragrance." He said before taking a sip. "And the flavor is marvelous. I truly am grateful for this hospitality Jacques."

The Schnee man laughed. "Well it's rare I find a conversation partner that doesn't give me a headache after a few minutes."

"Indeed, I spend quite a bit of my time alone traveling. Sitting down and talking over a wonderful drink is certainly refreshing." Aizen took another small sip from his glass. "Now as for how I ended up there, that's a bit of a story."

 **Beacon**

Ozpin walked into the combat classroom and looked down at the students in the ring sparring, Glynda stood at the edge watching them with hawk like eyes. The woman had a hard exterior, so much so that one glance from her was enough to frighten off the most stubborn of students, but on the inside was a far different story. She cared more about her students then she did her own life. There had been several occasions where Ozpin had to beg her not to leave her position as deputy headmistress after a student would go on a mission and never come back. It destroyed her every single time a student died on a mission, she always took personal responsibility. Without her the school would surely fall apart, both figuratively and literally.

Looking down over his students his smile only grew, each was strong and had a noble heart. Sure many were rough around the edge and had character flaws, some more then others, but they had all chosen to dedicate their lives to protecting humanity.

He was about to turn to leave when something caught his eye, a book sitting on one of the chairs next to a first year girl. The thing that caught his attention however was the picture on the back, it was the picture of the author. His eyes widened for only a moment before he walked down the stairs and over to the girl. "Excuse me."

"What?" The girl asked turning to him only for her eyes to widen. "Oh headmaster, I'm sorry! How are you today?" She quickly straighten up as did the girl next to her who she'd been speaking to.

"I'm having a wonderful day, I actually wanted to ask you about your book there." He gestured to the book next to her.

"My b- um sure, it's just this new novel about a man who betrays an organisation he's in without them knowing while secretly plotting to kill the king that rules over the group." She explained.

"Fascinating, would you mind if I borrowed it for a few hours, I promise I'll return it to you in the exact condition it is now." He asked smiling.

"Of course." She handed him the book.

"Thank you Miss Star, I'll have this brought back to your dorm room tonight." He thanked the girl before walking off, he could here the girls giggling behind him but paid it no mind. Instead he inspected the back of the book, and more specifically the picture of the author. Now that he had a closer look at it he was sure, this was the man from the sketch Qrow sent him.

Opening the book he looked over the printing information as well as the authors name. Sosuke Aizen, Big Baz Publishing Mistral. "Sosuke Aizen, an interesting name."

 **Atlas**

"How certain are you that this is the guy we're looking into?" James asked as he walked through the hall of Schnee manor, it was the time of year he hated most. Twice a year he had to drop by and go over contract with Jacques Schnee over the Atlas military's dust supply. It was always a headache.

 _"I've already sent the photo to Qrow who had it confirmed by Raven, it's him."_ Ozpin spoke from the other side of the call. _"I've also had Leo pull the records on this Sosuke Aizen from the publishing company. We know his name, what he looks like, how he makes money, we even know his home_ _address. Just about the only thing we don't know about him is where he is. According to his editor Mr. Aizen is prone to go off the grid and simply wander for weeks at a time, luckily however we were able to learn that his next destination was Atlas."_

James sighed. "I'll give out his picture to my intelligence department, have them keep an eye out. If we find him I'll bring him in for questioning."

 _"Be careful James, this man defeated Raven Branwen without taking a single hit. He's not to be taken lightly."_ With that the call ended.

"General Ironwood." He heard a female voice ahead of him, looking up he saw a familiar teenage girl wearing the Atlas Academy uniform.

"Winter, good to see you. I've heard about your grades, top of your class." He gave the girl a smile. "Keep it up and you may be moved ahead."

The girl beamed at the praise, he'd be willing to bet she'd never heard anything like that from her own father. "Are you here to see father? He's in his study with a friend of his."

This earned a raised eyebrow from the general, Jacques Schnee didn't have friends. In fact if the person he was speaking with wasn't either buying or selling something to him he was sure most of Atlas couldn't stand the man. Whoever had manage to befriend him of all people was either just as insufferable or was a master brown noser.

Nodding he walked past the girl to the door to Jacques's study, pulling open the door he had to stop himself from tripping as he laid eyes on the man sitting across from Jacques. "Indeed, and I believe that if you were to focus enough energy and pressure on the dust powder then it could quite possibly bond to form an all new form, it's all still just on paper at the moment but I'm confident it would work." The man explained to the white haired man who was listening with full attention, one could practically see the Lien signs in his eyes.

"Incredible, if this method worked then we could cut the cost of producing and refining modified dust types by millions!" He said excitedly.

"Ah good evening." Aizen said looking towards James who couldn't help but swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. "It seems you have another visitor Jacques."

Jacques looked to James before a face of realization formed. "Ah the contracts, that's today. I completely forgot." Jacques stood. "General this is Sosuke Aizen, he and I met on my flight here. The man is a genius with dust." Looking to Aizen he continued. "Sosuke this is General James Ironwood of the Atlas Military."

Standing Aizen gave a light bow. "It's a pleasure General."

James could feel it, it was faint as it being smothered, but he could feel power rolling off this man. It wasn't something a civilian would notice, only highly experienced warrior. It was like a pressure on his shoulders, not enough to effect him in anyway but enough to catch the generals attention. This man was dangerous. "The pleasure is all mine. You know I actually recognized you Mr. Aizen, several of the students at my academy read your book."

Aizen chuckled. "Yes, I originally didn't want to put my picture on the back but my editor insisted. I guess I should should thank him, seeing as a General of the worlds strongest military recognized me." Aizen looked to Jacques. "You obviously have business Jacques, allow me to give you some privacy. Should you need me for anything I will be resting in the room you had prepared for me."

 **Beacon**

Glynda waited in the elevator as it rose, she'd just received a message from the headmaster that he had news concerning the man who defeated Raven. He eyes were red and her hair was a bit of a mess, this however was to be expected as it was three in the morning. Instead of her usual outfit she simply threw of a track suit and put her hair in a pony tail.

When the doors opened she stepped into the headmasters office she found him sitting at his desk with his feet up flipping through pages of a book. He looked the same as ever, she had no idea how he did it but he almost never got more than four hours of sleep on any given night but never looked sleep depraved. If she were to guess she'd say it was likely the outrageous amount of coffee he drank. "Glynda you should really give this book a read some time, it's rather interesting. A society of grim reapers with amazing powers. They each have a sword with unique capabilities similar to semblances." He explained while still flipping through the book.

Glynda was far to tired to pretend to be interested and began rubbing her eyes. "Headmaster, you said you had information on the man who defeated Raven."

Closing the book he set it on his desk. "Indeed, I would've told you earlier but something came up. His name is Sosuke Aizen and up until about an hour ago we had no idea where he was."

"And I'm guessing that's changed." She continued for him.

"Very much so, James has already made contact."

Glynda let out an exhausted sigh, she knew she wasn't going back to sleep tonight.

 **So I actually wrote most of this chapter in one day which is rare for me so I hope you all enjoy it. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So quite a few of you were wondering why Ironwood wanted to bring Aizen in even though he did nothing wrong, and you're all absolutely right, Aizen is 100% innocent in the particular instance. However the reason they wish to bring him in for questioning isn't because of any crime but instead because their all terrified of some random guy showing up out of nowhere who managed to kick Raven fucking Branwen's ass so hard she's probably got a minor case of PTSD. He's a new powerful piece on the board and Ozpin's group would obviously want to learn more about him, hopefully that clears things up a little. Enjoy.**

Aizen walked through the Atlas military branch, leading him was none other than James himself. The general had offered to give him a tour, only non-classified areas of course, such as their training grounds and obstacle courses. The combat arena used by students and specialist's was very interesting to the soul reaper, seeing the youth of Remnant training so hard reminded him of his time teaching at the academy. Every soldier they passed would instantly snap into a salute to the general, Aizen was very use to that type of thing as well. While he was a captain people would bow to him everywhere he went, the only real exceptions had been the other captains.

The two men entered into an elevator together and began rising quickly, the elevator stopped at floor seventy four and the pair stepped out. Ironwood's secretary stood the moment the doors opened and saluted. "At ease." James instructed causing the woman to sit back down and continue with what she'd been doing.

Aizen followed James into his office and took a seat when offered and the general took his spot behind his desk. "I always heard Atlas was the peak of technology on Remnant but to truly see it all really is incredible." Aizen smiled.

When the general had first met his gaze Aizen knew the man knew far more about him than he let on, the level of shock, anxiety and caution he displayed was not the type of reaction a person gave when meeting an author they'd heard of before. Ironwood knew Aizen was a threat, the only way he'd know that was if he'd seen or heard about his capabilities. Since arriving on Remnant Aizen had only ever given a handful of very brief demonstrations of his power, out of those only one had a living witness, that being the bandit woman he'd encountered in Mistral weeks earlier. That told him the general or someone he knows very well was familiar to the woman, that was very interesting to Aizen.

"We do take pride in our advancements, everyone helps make life easier for the people of Remnant." Ironwood nodded.

Aizen leaned on one of the arm rests of his chair. "So general, I appreciate the hospitality, but I can tell you have something you wish to speak with me about." Aizen said deciding to approach the grimm in the room.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow, his casual smile dropping. "And why would believe that?" He asked causing Aizen too sigh.

"Would this have anything to do with the bandit tribe I encountered a few weeks back in Mistral?" Aizen asked already knowing the answer. Watching the generals face he noted a well hidden look of surprised try to form, he also didn't miss the generals hand almost unnoticeably twitch towards the large hand gun at his waist. Aizen chuckled. "So that is what this is about, please calm yourself James, I have no desire to fight or cause any form of trouble for your or Atlas." Aizen said as calmly as ever.

James simply stared at him for several seconds with a deep frown. "How did you know?" Ironwood asked leaning forward.

"I simply connected a few dots, one of which was your reaction to seeing me the first time. A general of the worlds greatest military wouldn't look as anxious as you did from meeting a simple author." Aizen explained. "You have questions, ask them and I'll answer what I can. The last thing I want is to make more enemies."

Ironwood hummed to himself. "Who are you really?"

Sosuke couldn't help but laugh. "Not wasting any time, I respect that." He told the general. "My name is Sosuke Aizen, I'm a wandering author." Aizen held up his hand as the general was preparing to interrupt. "But I'm sure what you're really asking is how I managed to defeat that woman so easily, would I be correct in assuming you hold her in high regard, strength wise that is?"

Ironwood nodded. "Yes, while I consider the woman to be little more than a bandit and a criminal, she is still one of the most powerful warriors on Remnant today. I could count on one hand the number of people that I'm certain could best her in a one on one fight. One of those people just recently popped up out of nowhere. So I'm sure you can understand why I may seem a bit on edge."

"Indeed I do, and to answer your question as to who I am, the best way to answer that is to say, I am not your enemy." Aizen spoke calmly and full of confidence. "However I cannot say I am your ally either. I am an entirely neutral party, the only reason I fought with that woman was because she attacked me first." He continued.

James nodded his head. "And why should I believe you?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me, or even to believe me. I'm telling you the truth and whether or not you believe it or throw it out is completely up to you. With all do respect general, I do not owe you or whatever group you may or may not be apart of anything, least of all an explanation." Aizen told the frowning general.

"And if I were to try and force you?" Ironwood asked.

"Then I would be within my rights as an innocent man to defend myself, something I truly urge you not to force me to do." Sosuke responded.

"Is that a threat?"

"Not at all, if I were to threaten you general..." Ironwood thin felt a light but noticeable weight slam down on his shoulders, sweat began forming on his forehead as he stared at the man who seemed to be the picture of serenity and calm. "You would certainly not need to ask." As he said this the weight on his shoulders disappeared and the tension in the room all but vanished.

Thoroughly shaken James nodded. "I see, if I may ask one last question." He waited for Aizen who simply nodded. "When you fought that woman, how much were you holding back?"

Aizen cupped his chin as he thought that question over. "Hard to say, I wasn't truly fighting her, only trying to amuse myself for a few minutes. If I were to say however, I believe ninety six percent would be a fair estimate."

 **Later**

"This isn't someone we need to be antagonizing, I suggest we leave him to his own devices. He claims to not be our enemy and I believe him, no reason to go making him one." Ironwood spoke calmly and clearly while facing the video screen that made up his window. Every member of the inner circle was present, even Qrow who appeared to be sitting in a tree somewhere.

"Holy shit, Iron Balls Jimmy wants us to do nothing. Did hell freeze over?" Qrow laughed earning a scowl from the general. "First my sister cries and now Jimmy is scared, am I the only one who really wants to meet this guy even more now?"

"This isn't a joke Qrow!" James slammed his fist down onto his desk cracking it.

"No it it not." Ozpin agreed. "And I would appreciate it if you would take this a bit more seriously Qrow. Now James, what exactly brought on this new found caution?" Ozpin asked, Glynda standing right behind him looking interested in the generals answer.

Ironwood massaged his temples. "He had a... weight to him." He finally spoke. "Everyone here is a veteran warrior, some of the most experienced fighters on Remnant. At some point I'm certain that each of you have faced down an enemy of such strength that it almost felt like it was giving off a pressure, in the back of our minds we could almost feel how powerful they are." As he explained this everyone in the call nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. "It was like that but so much... more. It was like sitting across the room from a giant, something that could simply step on me and erase me from existence with such ease they might not even be aware they did it. He wouldn't even need to try, I was inclined to believe Raven's reasoning as to why he wasn't with Salem before, now I'm certain of it. If he'd wished Raven or I dead, I'm afraid there would be nothing we could do to stop him." Everyone listened with wrapped attention to the generals words.

The group was silent, the proudest among them just expressed out right fear of an entities strength. The first noise came in the form of a sigh from Qrow. "Well shit."

 **Mistral**

Leonardo sat nervously as he awaited the agent he'd messaged, they were to arrive any minute. After learning from James what they had and ending the meeting he'd immediately sent a message to his liaison with Salem's forces, he made sure to mark the message as urgent. A knock could be heard from his door bringing on the same cold sweat he always had when dealing with Salem's people. "Come in." He called out just loud enough.

The door opened and in stepped an extremely beautiful young woman with flowing black hair, she wore a short red dress that showed off her legs well. She couldn't have been more than seventeen, just old enough to be one of his students, but he could tell just by looking at her that she was dangerous. His eyes were attracted to her chest, his intentions were pure of any perversion, instead his focus was on the amulet hanging from her neck. Embedded in the center was a gem unlike any he'd ever seen before. The object gave off an odd feeling, like it was attempting to stifle his very existence, it was an extremely subtle sensation but he could instinctively tell it was originating from the gem.

"Excuse me professor, my eyes are up here." The girl spoke with clear confidence.

Eyes shooting up to meet hers he cleared his throat. "My apologies, I was simply looking at your amulet. I've never seen a gem quite like the one at its center before."

Closing the door behind her she moved to take a seat across from him. "Your message stated that you had just obtained urgent information?"

"Indeed." Leonardo said leaning forward. "It would appear that there is a new player on the board."

 **Atlas**

Aizen held up his sword in a classic stance, several meters away a young woman with white hair stood holding her own weapons at the ready, she was panting lightly and sweat could be seen on her forehead even with the surrounding area being covered in snow. Rushing forward the girl launched into a volley of thrusts, each of which Aizen dodged or side stepped. Occasionally he would swat one of the blades away and tap the girl somewhere on her body with the flat of his blade. After nearly a minute of this he brought the flat edge of his blade down on top of the girls head and jumped away as she grasped the spot he'd struck and began rubbing it while groaning. "For a girl your age you are truly a prodigy Winter, but it would do you well to show a bit more caution in your attacks, especially against a superior opponent." Aizen explained with a smile as he sheathed his blade.

"Winter!" He heard a pair of shouts call the girls name from nearby. Two more children with matching white hair scampered over to the older girl. When he'd left the generals office and had returned to the estate he was informed that Jacques had been forced to make a trip to one of the distribution centers in the city and likely wouldn't be back until later that night. Deciding to go for a walk and possibly do some drawing he stumbled upon the young Winter practicing with her blades while the two younger Schnee siblings watched. On a whim he approached and offered to assist with her training and the pair began to spar, they'd been at it for nearly two hours.

Every time he'd break off from her he would give her advice, he was impressed on how well she absorbed the information. In the short time they'd been sparring he'd notice she'd already improved at a noticeable rate, if he were honest it reminded him of Gin a bit when he was young. He made sure he was careful with the girl, the worst she'd walk away from this with would be couple light bruises. "Every time you strike from the left you leave you side open for just a moment, it's not a big problem but if someone fast enough were to notice it could mean trouble. Try lowering your elbow a few inches from now on when you attack from there." He instructed the girl as he walked over to her and here siblings, he spoken in his usual 'teaching voice'.

Grabbing her swords she quickly combined them before returning them to their sheath at her waist. "Thank you Mr. Sosuke, this has really helped. DO you think we could do this again tomorrow?" Winter asked with a beaming smile.

Aizen hummed to himself for a few moments. "Well to be honest I'm not entirely certain how long I'll be staying here, I came to Atlas to do some exploring and writing." He noticed the girls smile lower just a bit. "I'll tell you what, I'll speak with your father about it and see if he wouldn't mind allowing me to stay a few extra days to give you some more pointers, how's that sound?" His response was another beaming smile that brought on a genuine laugh from the former captain. "Come now, it's cold out here and I'm sure young Weiss and Whitley are nearly frozen solid by now. I for one could definitely go for some hot chocolate." He said earning a cheer from the two younger Schnee's and another laugh from himself as he lead the children back towards the mansion.

 **Alright so it's kinda weird, the second half of this chapter was way easier to write than the first half. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Also to those of you wondering about my view points on Aizen as a character, I would highly recommend checking out the youtuber** _Nux Taku_ **and his in depth analysis on Aizen. It's easily one of my favorite analysis of an anime character on the web so go watch it and leave him a review. LATER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I've just started my new job and it had me exhausted every day so I haven't really had the energy to write a lot. Please bare with my slower updating while I get use to it all. Anyway, let's get to Aizen. Enjoy.**

Winter slashed upwards at the large deer looking grimm that had charged her, her blade managed to sink a few inches into it's hide. The beast let out an angry roar and swung it razor sharp antlers at her managing to strike her shoulder sending her to the ground. The grimm jumped up into the air and came down with intent to slam his hooves down onto her. Rolling forward she held her blade straight up impaling the monster as it came down, she was however still forced to the ground underneath the weight of the grimm.

With a great amount of effort she managed to push the dissolving monsters corpse off of her. Panting heavily she stood to her feet and looked out over the snow covered field where nearly dozen more of the beasts stood watching, she'd already killed five of them and was nearly exhausted. "Alright, I think that's enough for today." Aizen spoke up from nearby as he stepped up next to the girl. Holding up his hand with his index and middle fingers pointing at the remaining creatures who appeared to be preparing to attack he spoke again. "Hado twenty six, Sunosupia." In an instant spears of ice an snow shot up the below each grimm completely impaling each before they could get within ten meters of the two.

"I could've kept going Mr. Aizen." She said still panting.

Aizen chuckled. "Indeed you could have, I'd say you would have been able to kill two more before they overwhelmed you." He told the girl with a wide smile. "Come now, let us return." He said holding out his hand to the girl. Nodding she took hold of the offered hand, then everything became a blur for several seconds until they reappeared on the front lawn of the Schnee estate.

Letting go Winter held her stomach causing Aizen to chuckle a bit. "I really hate that technique."

"It's only that bad when someone else uses it, if you were to learn it it would be far different as you would be the one in control." He told her as they began walking towards the main entrance to the estate.

As they neared the door they quickly began to open inwards and a pair of maids walked to either side of them while the head butler stood before them. "Welcome back Mistress Winter, and you as well Master Sosuke." He bowed as the maids took the pairs coats and the head butler escorted them into the manor. "I hope you had a productive trip into the mountains, the weather has been particularly awful as of late."

"Indeed we did, Winter is improving by leaps and bounds. She managed to slay several Razorantlers on her own today, at this rate she'll be a splendid Huntress or Specialist before she even hits twenty." Aizen said placing his hand on the girls head with a smile, her face glowing a crimson red color at his words.

"I'm still leagues away from you though, you killed the rest of the heard all at once with just a flick of your fingers." She responded earning a laugh from the former soul reaper.

"I'm certain that in a decade or so you will surpass me by a great deal, now go prepare for dinner child." It was a lie of course, but it was a lie he could tell without guilt as he watched the girl beam with pride. He gesture for her to go.

After she began walking away the head butler turned to him. "Sir, Master Jacques had to take a flight out to Vacuo for business. Will you be joining the children and lady of the house for dinner this evening?"

Aizen shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot tonight. I have to send off the final chapter of my next book to my editor. If you would let Winter know I want her to read over the next three sections of her Advanced Tactics and Maneuvers textbook before bed I would be grateful." He responded to the butler who nodded.

"Of course Master Sosuke." The man bowed once more before Aizen turned to leave.

It had been six weeks since his arrival in Atlas and quickly after his first sparring session with Winter her father hired him on as her weekend tutor. He was paid exorbitantly and was provided with an apartment within the city to stay in. None of that truly interested him though, he found himself truly enjoying teaching the girl, her smile every time he gave her even the slightest praise made him smile genuinely. He felt the same way back in Menagerie when he taught the children there, he always knew he enjoyed teaching but he never truly allowed himself to feel any happiness when he was back in Soul Society. Back then it had all been just another mask, the kind teacher, just a role he played to reach his goal.

Disappearing in a blur he quickly reappeared in the city several miles away, specifically in an alley way near his apartment building. It was actually a hotel owned by the SDC that Jacques reserved a room for him in. It was a suite in the five star hotel on the twenty first floor, everything was of the highest quality. Entering through the front he nodded at the doorman who greeted him with a smile and opened the door. Quickly passing through the lobby he made his way to the elevator and again nodded to the uniformed man who pressed his floor number for him.

As the elevator rose a small frown began to grow on his face, once they reached his floor and he stepped off he was frowning more clearly. Someone was in his room, someone he didn't recognized, two someones in fact. Normally he would've been able to tell this for a mile away, but there were nearly two thousand people in the building and he hadn't completely memorized the lay out of it yet, he'd had no reason to. With so many people in such a relatively small area and rooms that were each separated by just under a foot of wall, it was easy for anyone to mistake one room for the one next to it, but as he reached his floor he was absolutely certain.

With a sigh he walked up to his door and pulled out his keycard and swiped it to open the door. "Good evening gentlemen." He said loud enough for anyone in the room to hear him as he entered. Entering the room he saw a pair of men sipping tea, one sat on a chair, the other on the sofa. The one on the sofa was a very large man wearing a green coat. He had dark skin and a beard. The other man was older than the first wearing a black suit. He also had dark skin and a large mustache. "How may I help you?" Aizen asked as calmly as ever.

Neither man reacted as he moved over towards the love seat across from the sofa. Grabbing the still steaming tea kettle he poured himself a cup. With a forced but extremely convincing smile he took a sip of the tea already knowing it wasn't poisoned, who would expected him to take tea even if offered from strangers who had broken into his room.

The two men looked at each other and him and back several times until the older of the two cleared his throat. "Uh, would I be correct in assuming you are Sosuke Aizen?"

Aizen didn't even look at the man as he sipped the steaming tea. "Please sir, don't waste my time with questions you already know the answer to. A pair of hunters as powerful as you wouldn't break into my home without being sure it was the correct one. Now, tell me why you're here." He said dropping his smile and narrowing his eye at the man who'd spoken.

Said man had visible sweat now forming on his forehead. "Uh, indeed, my apologies. My name is Author and this is Hazel, we were instructed to find and speak with you by our... employer."

"Do you by any chance work with General Ironwood?" Aizen asked before shaking his head. "No, I can tell by your body language you don't but you do know about him, possibly consider him a threat. Am I correct?" Once again he didn't wait for an answer. "So I am, then I can safely assume that your 'employer' is in direct or indirect opposition to the same person the General works with. You likely have a spy inside their group, most definitely high up in the ranks if they were told of me, and after hearing of a powerful new player in the game your 'employer' decided it would be best to send you to determine whether or not I am a threat to you. Should you reach the conclusion I am you are to attempt to eliminate me which is why they not only sent a man who is clearly far more comfortable in battle than a conversation as your partner." Aizen took another sip of tea. "How far off am I?"

The three men simply sat in silence for nearly a minute before the older man spoke again, clearly still attempting to process everything. "You're actually right on the nose, and remarkably calm for someone in a room with two people who may wish to do you harm might I add. But that aside I guess it would be quicker to simply get to the point then. Would you consider yourself a threat to us and our our ambitions?"

"Yes, a threat beyond any you can handle, but only if you wish it." Aizen set his tea cup down on the table. "I am more than content to simply remain completely uninvolved in whatever conflict your two groups are in, to put it bluntly, you don't interest me in the least. That being said, if you insist on attempting to force me to get involved, I can assure you it will not end well for any party involved. Am I making myself clear gentlemen?" The two men nodded, both aware of the danger this man posed. They could feel it on an instinctual level. "Excellent, then if you could please see yourselves out of my room I would truly appreciate it."

 **Elsewhere**

Salem sat with her eyes closed and her head leaned on her hand as she thought over the report she just received from Watts, to hear that not only was this man who'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere not only was incredibly powerful but was also able to deduce that they did in fact have a double agent inside Ozpin's inner circle made it all the more in infuriating that both he and Hazel had decided that eliminating him was not an option.

Both men had insisted that they were both absolutely certain that had they attempted engage him in combat, even together, they would be swiftly and thoroughly be defeated. She had considered ordering them to do so anyway or even instructing Tyrion to assassinate him but restrained herself. Losing one of them would be a significant loss, two would be a crippling, losing all three would be completely disastrous.

She reopened her eyes and looked down at the photo of the man as well as a copy of the book he'd written. "Cinder." She spoke in a barely raised voice.

Several moments later she entered the room, her amulet missing from around her neck. "You called my lady?"

Holding up the book towards the girl Salem nodded. "Yes, read through this. It was written by the man that Leonardo informed you about, see if you can learn anything from it."

Taking the book Cinder exited the room and reached into the pouch at her hip and withdrew her amulet, she never wore it in the presence of Salem, in fact she had never allowed Salem to even see it. She knew if the witch were to ever learn of it she'd attempt to take it for herself, Cinder would never let that happen. The gem inside it was hers and hers alone, it would be the key to gaining was she truly desired.

Placing it back into her pouch she opened the book to the first page and began reading.

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit short but I'm exhausted from work. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I had an idea that I'm gonna leave up to you guys to decide upon, this is not something I will make a habit of but I figured I'd hear you guys out. I'm thinking about reversing the deaths of Ruby and Yang's parent, basically having Taiyang be dead and Summer be alive. Kind of like a butterfly affect, Aizen's appearance on Remnant might have caused some chain of events somehow that would have lead to the roles being reversed. I'm kinda hoping to do this but I'll honor the vote, so here it is. Enjoy.**

 **Reverse it- 0**

 **Stick to canon- 0**

Sosuke Aizen was a genius, he was proficient if not a master of nearly everything he tried his hand at. He was a grandmaster swordsmen, one of the greatest kido users to have ever lived, as well as a genius scientist. Strategy, philosophy, math, chemistry, psychology, he could write books on each of these and more. It wouldn't be unbelievable to say that he was good at everything, but what most didn't know was that he was simply very good at hiding what he was bad at.

Which lead to his current situation, Aizen stood at the stove in the small kitchen of his apartment. In the pan on the stove was an assortment of vegetables and bits of meat. Looking over at the open book on the counter he checked the recipe once more. Grabbing the salt he added a teaspoon of it to the dish and stirred before then adding a splash of teriyaki sauce. After another minute or so he removed the pan from the stove and spread it's contents over a plate of white rice. After taking a few minutes to clean up after himself and to let the meal cool a bit he grabbed a pair of chop sticks and the plate and moved to his living room, the same room he'd had a conversation with those two men only a few days prior.

Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV and sat down, back in his previous world he never saw the television as anything but a means to waste time, and he was right. The same was mostly true on Remnant as well, but he found he enjoyed watching history documentaries every so often. He could of course simply read through one of the many textbooks in the Schnee library, but seeing as he was simply trying to enjoy a meal he decided to settle for the television.

Using the chopsticks Aizen lifted some meat and vegetable and blew lightly on it before taking a bite, after a few seconds of chewing he sighed. "Terrible." He shook his head before taking another bite of the unappetizing food. This happened every time he attempted to cook anything more complex than instant noodles. Even back in Soul Society he had never had any talent what so ever in the culinary arts, not for lack of trying either. Being bad at something had always gotten under his skin, so he'd swallowed his pride and signed up for several cooking classes, one was even taught by his former fifth seat. He'd purchased several cook books, most designated to be for amateurs.

None of it helped, no matter how closely he would follow the recipes the food would always turn out tasting off. He would still eat whatever he cooked of course, not just to not be wasteful but also because he preferred to own his failures, as rare as they may be. Looking up at the screen he tilted his head slightly. "Ancient Myths and Fairy tales, interesting." He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

 **One Week Later**

"Take in a deep breath." Aizen told Winter as he sat across from her in the snow, instead of his usual winter kimono he wore only a pair of shorts. Winter was in an equal state of undress, wearing only a swimsuit. "Remember, block out the cold." He told with his eyes closed. "Now describe the object in your hands without looking at it."

Winter's shivering hands felt all over the object. "It feels wooden, it has a sharp tip and a round flat base." She said through chattering teeth.

"Good, now give me more detail. A warrior must be able to taken as much detail while under stress as they could normally, ignore the pain of wounds or any other distractions and focus on your target." He explained to her.

She continued to feel over the object. "It's engraved along it's length, it's heavy and it smell a bit like sulfur. It's been polished but it's old and I can feel the ware."

"Good, now open your eyes." He told the girl in his ever calm voice, almost as though he was completely unaffected by the freezing temperature.

Opening her eyes Winter looked at the object. "It's a tooth?"

"A sixty seven year old trophy from a huntsmen who survived a wound from the grimm that tooth came from. Look at the engravings." He instructed her, as she did so he continued talking. "The beast bit into his shoulder with such force that tooth snapped off, even while in such pain he managed to think clearly enough to finish the fight and not remove the tooth until he returned to the village he was protecting and found a doctor. Had he simply pulled it out without thinking first he would have died from blood loss in minutes. The engravings show how the battle was fought." He explained as the girl took in a much detail as possible.

"I think I understand." She said through chattering teeth.

Aizen chuckled. "You understand the concept, but simply hearing it isn't enough. This is an incredibly vital skill for any warrior, one that is developed over many years of experience. It requires great self discipline, get dressed." He told her standing and walking over to where the rest of his attire laid. The girl was quick to jump an throw on the extra clothes, anything to help stave off the cold. Walking to a nearby tree, the pair were currently in the forests near the Schnee estate, Aizen drew his blade in a flash and before Winter could even turn to look he had already resheathed it and the tree fell into pieces as if it had thrown in a wood chipper. Bending down Aizen pulled out a shard of red dust and set the pile of wood chunks on fire. After a few more minutes a respectable sized fire was going and Winter was already warming herself by it.

Aizen cut down another smaller tree and brought some logs over to sit on. "Winter, I want to tell you a story of someone I once knew that you remind me of a great deal." He told the girl who looked to him with surprise and excitement in her eyes, she always loved it when he told her stories. "As well as how he eventually fell, something I hope you won't repeat." He added causing her to lose a small amount of her excitement. "His name was Byakuya Kuchiki, and he was an incredibly skill warrior."

 **Unknown Location**

Cinder flipped the page of the book her mistress had given her, she was currently in one of her safe houses as she traveled to Vale.

To say she found the book fascinating would be an understatement, the main character Zaine had such a deep personality. As she read she got the feeling more and more that, despite being able to read anyone and everyone around him with ease and clarity, he truly didn't seem to know himself at all. He dawned so many masks and wore them all so perfectly that even he didn't know where they ended and he really began.

She'd already read through the book once and was going through it once more, this book ended with Zaine's creating a powerful object called the hogyoku. Something with the ability to alter reality itself to assist it's holder to achieve their greatest desires. Unfortunately Zaine's was a failure but he'd learned of another man who'd been working on the same artifact named Urahara. She actually found herself looking forward to the release of the next book in a few months, it was so rare she found a novel that interested her.

Lifting her scroll she checked the time, it was slightly passed midnight. Letting out a sigh she closed the book and set it down before laying it next to the bed she was sitting on. She had a great deal of walking to do tomorrow and would need her rest.

 **Days Later**

James signed another sheet before looking over the next, he signed it as well before grabbing another. This was the battle he knew he could never defeat with soldiers and ship, paperwork was an ever present enemy, especially for not only a headmaster but a general. It was one of the few times he was truly glad he had a robotic arm, it saved a lot of wrist strain.

Hearing a beep from his intercom he sighed and pressed the button on it. "Yes?"

 _"General Ironwood sir, you have an unscheduled visitor."_ His secretaries voice sounded over the speaker.

"I'm very busy, tell them to make an appointment and come back." James said rubbing his forehead.

 _"He says he's a good friend of your's sir, Sosuke Aizen. Would you like me to still send him away?"_ James perked up at the name.

"Send him in." He said quickly, truly curious what the terrifying man would come here for.

 _"Right away sir."_

Only a few moments later the doors to his office opened an in walked the brown haired man wearing his ever present serene smile. "Good afternoon James, I hope you're well." Aizen nodded to the man before gesturing to one of the chairs across from the generals desk.

Gesturing in response James nodded as Aizen took a seat. "As well as I can be with this mountain of paper work." James placed his face in his hands.

Aizen chuckled. "Indeed, I know full well the pains of paperwork. Though I always found the repetition to be a bit soothing when paired with a good drink, maybe some ginger tea." Aizen said happily. "But I'm sure you're far to busy to simply chat like this so I'll get to the point. I was visited recently by a pair of gentlemen whom I strongly believe are apart of whatever group you and your's are oppose to." He explained causing the general to sit up straighter. "I'm assuming you did not inform a great deal of people about me."

A grim look formed on his face. "No, to my knowledge only seven people including myself and the woman you fought should know you are anything more than an author. The people I did tell all know better than to speak freely about such sensitive information, the only way anyone from the enemy could learn such things are if Raven, the bandit woman, told them or..."

"You have a traitor in your ranks, yes. That is what I believe personally, but I did not come to speak of that. As I stated before, I wish to remain completely uninvolved in whatever conflict your groups may be in, which is why I gave them ample time to either leave the country or cover their tracks. Turning them over to you would be taking sides." Aizen explained. "What I did come here to speak with you about is my next move."

James's eyebrows raised at that. "What would that be?"

"I've stayed here in Atlas long enough, I had actually only planned to remain here for a few days but have ended up staying for several weeks. The reason for this is Winter Schnee and her younger siblings." Aizen leaned forward. "They are very bright children with great futures ahead of them, I know you likely already have your eyes on her as a candidate for a Specialist position. If she decides that is what she wants to do then I have no doubt she will become one of the finest agents you will ever employ, however I do not want you to force that on her or her sister, I very highly doubt her brother will have any interest in a combat based career in the future. Am I clear general?"

Ironwood nodded. "Very, though I never had any intentions of forcing her or young Weiss to do anything. I may encourage such things but I would never force them. Also I agree, I see great things coming from those two. But sense you are leaving, where will you go?"

Sosuke laughed. "A very honest question, you clearly aren't trying to get information out of me deceptively. I respect that." Aizen nodded. "I believe I will head to Vale, I've heard the landscape and weather is absolutely beautiful this time of year."

"That it is, I will of course be informing my... colleagues that you will be heading there." Ironwood told him.

"I would expect nothing else. That why I'm telling you in fact, I'd rather not have your agents out scouring Remnant for me." Aizen stood and held out his hand to the man. "It's been a pleasure James."

James to the hand tightly and returned the smile. "Indeed it has. Good luck Sosuke."

"Thank, I'm going to tell the children now so I'll need it." With that he walked out the door.

 **That seems as good a place as any to call this a chapter. Let me know what you all think and leave a review, also don't forget to leave a vote. LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright the votes are in and I've counted those sent to me via Review, PM and in one case a threatening Haiku written in chinchilla blood on my windshield. If your choice didn't win I truly hope you can still find enjoyment in this story and will continue reading. Enjoy.**

Aizen smiled down at the three children before him, each looking to be on the verge of tears. "Come now, there's no need to cry." He knelt down to their levels. He placed a hand on top of the two younger childrens heads. "I promise this isn't the last we'll see of each other, I'll be sure to visit soon." He told the two with his ever present smile.

"Do you promise?" This time it was the eldest to speak.

Looking to her he nodded. "I do." Reaching into his shirt he withdrew a small box. "Before I go, I have something for each of you, a goodbye present." The three seemed to perk up a bit at this. Pulling the top off the box he revealed three different items. "The first is for you Whitley." He grabbed a small silver ring and handed it to the boy. "And Weiss." He pulled out the small silver necklace with a tiny apple hanging from it and placed it in the girls open hands. "And Winter." He finally looked to the eldest child and grabbed a red gemstone broach and placed it in her palm. "Keep these with you, they will protect you from evil."

Standing back to full height Aizen turned to Jacques who stood near by, walking over he held out his hand to the man who took it with a wide smile. "Should you ever wish to drop by some time and chat over drinks, the Schnee gates are always open to you Sosuke."

Aizen nodded in response. "I'll be sure to bring my notes on my Dust fusion theory as well. I hope we'll speak again soon Jacques." Turning to the front door he stepped outside and started down the stairs towards the waiting limo. The driver opened the door as he stepped inside and looked out the window and the vehicle drove away, he waved to the children as they waved to him.

 **One Day Later**

Aizen sat comfortably on ground, his legs were crossed and Kyoka Suigetsu laid across his lap. He grinned at the familiar scent of cherry blossoms and an approaching storm, the sound of a guzheng gently being strummed nearby set him at ease. "It has be a long time old friend." Aizen said opening his eyes and looking to the one playing the instrument. It was a woman with a slender frame wearing a traditional and very fine kimono, it was pink with the image of crashing waves along the bottom. She had very long silky black hair that would likely reach down to her knees if she stood up. Her face was however hidden from view, a porcelain giesha mask covered her face.

She didn't reply as she continued to strum away at the instrument, her pale and small fingers moved from string to string with grace and skill. The pair sat beneath a cherry blossom tree in a field of such tree that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky above was dark with thunder clouds and every so often cracks of thunder could be heard far off in the distance. This was Aizen's inner world, and the woman was Kyoka Suigetsu.

"We haven't spoken since shortly after defecting from Soul Society." He continued as he laid back and looked up at the flower petals fall from the trees. "A great deal has happened in that time."

"Why have you come here?" The woman finally spoke up, her voice sounding nearly as elegant as she looked, even still the resentment was clear.

Aizen sighed. "I'm not entirely sure myself really, maybe it was a whim that brought me here."

"Then you should leave." Her tone was sharp.

Sosuke stared at the spirit for nearly a minute before closing his eyes and nodding, a few moments later he reopened his eyes and found himself sitting alone in his cabin aboard the liner headed for Vale. He held up his sword with a frown, he wasn't at all surprised she wouldn't want to speak with him. Ever since his final battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, where he all declared his lack of need for the blade and willingly cast it aside for the power of the Hogyoku, he could tell it held a great deal of resentment.

For over a century the blade had been the only one he truly trusted as well as his most important ally, and after everything he was so quick to throw that away. The weapon had felt noticeably heavier since then. Even still he knew the blade was still loyal to him, the fact that he could still use shikai or bankai was proof of this, that did not mean she had forgiven him though. Maybe she never would, he couldn't truly blame her either.

Leaning the blade against the bed he stood and left the room, he felt like getting a drink.

 **Vale**

Aizen stepped off the boat and took a moment to look around the city of Vale, it was very different from Atlas. Far more peaceful and familiar to the former Soul Reaper. It reminded him of the town he'd attempted to turn into his key to the soul king.

A whistle caught his attention and he looked to the source, a man with graying black hair with a large sword hanging from his hip met his eyes from the crowd of people either departing from the boat or meeting someone who was. Nodding Aizen walked over to him. "Hello, I'm assuming that you work with James?"

The man looked him up and down. "Something like that, the names Qrow. I was asked by my boss to invite you to meet with him once you arrived, he's been itching to meet you since Jimmy pissed himself after your talk with him." Qrow told him without ever relaxing the arm hanging next to his sword.

Aizen noticed this. "What if I turn this invitation down?" He asked curiously.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "I'm not here to force you to go anywhere, if you don't want to then I'll leave right now and I doubt you'll hear from us again while you're in Vale. We just want to talk." He said raising his hands and taking a step backwards.

"I see, my apologies for the suspicion then. I simply noticed how tense you were." Aizen gestured for Qrow to walk with him.

After a moment Qrow began following the swordsmen down the street along the side walk. "Yeah well, I saw what you did to my sister in Mistral. Hard not to be cautious around someone who can do that to a woman like her."

"I see, so the bandit woman was your sister then, how is she by the way? I made sure to leave her alive." Sosuke nodded in understanding.

"Twin sister actually, and she'll make a full recovery given time, physically at least. You did a really number to her on an emotional level." The huntsmen narrowed her eyes at him.

"She attacked me with intent to murder me in cold blood when she thought I was merely a civilian, by the way she failed to hesitate told me she'd done so before. Did she care for the emotional damage she inflicted on the families of those she killed?" Aizen asked meeting his gaze without giving an inch.

The pair of men stared at one another coldly for several seconds before Qrow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I get it. I know better than anyone how much of a bitch my sister is, and I can't say it wasn't a tiny bit cathartic to see her get knocked down a peg." Qrow chuckled lightly. "But that bitch is still my sister so." Qrow quickly turned and slammed his fist into the Soul Reapers cheek.

Aizen didn't budge even slightly. "Are you done?" He asked Qrow who stepped back and was subtly nursing a now throbbing hand.

"Yeah, I learned growing up if someone hit your sister you're obligated as a man to hit them back. So we're good now." He opened and closed his hand a couple times. "Gods is your face made of rock?"

Aizen couldn't help but laugh at this, his cheek didn't even itch after the blow. "Come, let's go speak with your boss."

 **Beacon**

Aizen looked up at the tower above him, it was beautiful for sure. It wasn't nearly as tall as the towers of Las Noches but then, those towers weren't build by normal means like this one. They were made of spirit particles like everything in Soul Society was, entire buildings could be made easily and in very small amounts of time. It was part of the reason that property damage was never a large concern for the captains.

Aizen followed the clearly intoxicated huntsmen as the entered the base of the tower and into the elevator. The ride up only took a few moments and they soon stepped out into a large office with an odd clock like motif. Sitting behind a desk was a man with silver hair, Aizen met his gaze with a deep frown. He'd been able to feel it ever since his arrival on the schools grounds, the energy man gave off, it was something he was far to familiar with. Something he could honestly say he hated. "I originally came here because Qrow asked nicely and I was interested, now I almost wish I hadn't." He spoke making his distaste known.

The man behind the desk looked legitimately surprised at this statement. "I'm sorry but I don't understand, have I done something to offend you Mr. Aizen?" He asked truly sounding confused.

Aizen stepped closer to the mans desk until he was only a few feet away. "Your existence alone is offensive, you're a creature of 'divine' influence aren't you. I'd never mistake anything even remotely similar to that thing." He practically spat the words 'that thing'.

These word left both other men completely shocked at his statements. After a few moments the subject of his vitriol regained his composure. "So you know of the brother gods then?"

"No, at least no more than anyone who read a book on old religion." Aizen shook his head. "But I know a great deal about their kind 'gods'. Say what you wish so that I may leave." He demanded.

He nodded. "Very well then, I simply wished to meet the man whose been causing such a stir as of late. If you wish to leave you may." He gestured to the elevator which Aizen Immediately turned back to. "But before you go, may I just say that I hold no love for the gods either Mr. Aizen. They've taken everything from me and left me cursed for eternity with an impossible task."

Aizen only paused for a few moments before he continued to the elevator.

 **Later**

Aizen sat alone on a bench in the park, he held a book in his hand which he was trying and failing miserably to read, no matter how hard he tried to he simply couldn't get himself to concentrate on it. His mind continued to return to the older mans words. The very last thing he wanted anything to do with in this world was it's gods.

There were very few things Sosuke Aizen cared enough about to say he hated them. The structure of Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara even if he respected the man as an equal. Then of course were 'gods', the very memory of the Soul King was enough to make him feel ill. "You're a difficult man to track you know that." Qrow said as he walked over and sat down next to him. "That disappearing thing you did after leaving the tower was interesting."

"How can I help you Qrow?" Aizen asked the man who held up a flask offering it to him, after a few moments Aizen sighed and took it. He'd never before turned to alcohol for anything other than a tool to maintain appearances while in Soul Society. It lessened ones ability to think and reason clearly, then again maybe that was what he needed to take his mind off of the topic of the divine.

"I'm just here to let you know that Ozpin won't be bothering you. As long as you continue to remain uninvolved then we're more than happy to pretend that you are nothing more than an author passing through town." Qrow shrugged taking the flask back and taking a swig.

"Thank you, that is exactly the arrangement I was hoping for." Aizen stood up and placed his book into his shirt.

"Hey, I'm running low." Qrow said shaking his flask. "Wanna hit a bar?" Sosuke was a bit surprised at the request, the last time someone invited to go drinking it was Captains Kyoraku and Zaraki. "I kinda want to hear the other side of the story about your fight with my sister."

Aizen was silent for several seconds before nodding. "Lead the way Mr. Branwen."

 **So I think that's as good a place as any to call this chapter. Honestly it feels super weird to write Aizen like a normal person sometimes. The guy has always felt like he was in control of absolutely everything, like he was less of a person and more of a force of nature. The only time we ever actually see his mask completely break and get a glimpse of who he really is was when he knew he was beaten and was being sealed, when he's ranting about the Soul King. I believe he truly hates the Soul King and don't see why that hatred wouldn't extend to other forms of divinity. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So more people were down with Aizen hating the gods than I expected, that's awesome because I had already planned on doing a lot with that. Enjoy.**

Aizen drained the last of the liquid from his glass, the familiar burn of alcohol flowing down his throat was more comfortable than he thought it'd be. His drink of choice was usually saki but the bar Qrow had brought him to didn't have any, so instead he settled for what Qrow recommended, at least for the first glass. The swill the man drank was like drinking drain cleaner, so Aizen decided to go with a drink called scotch. He found he enjoyed it far more.

He and the drunken huntsmen had been drinking and talking for a little over two hours and Aizen could tell he was intoxicated, not nearly as badly as Qrow but enough that even he was beginning to slur his speech a little. "Alright gentlemen, last call was twenty minutes ago." The bartender said walking over to the pair and grabbed their empty glasses.

Aizen nodded and stood before placing a few lien on the counter to cover his bill, looking over to Qrow who was already stumbling to the door Aizen raised an eyebrow. "How much does he owe?" He asked holding up his wallet.

The bartender chuckled. "He's got a tab here, I'll just add his bill to it."

"How much does he owe in total, out of curiosity?" Aizen asked.

"I'll put it this way, the day he pays his tab off is the day I retire." The bartender laughed as he walked away.

Aizen quickly exited the bar and followed behind the stumbling man, being careful not to stumble himself as he walked. "So, wanna hit the next bar?" Qrow asked slurring heavily.

"No, I've had enough and so have you." He replied shaking his head.

The huntsmen grumbled. "You sound like Summer. Fine, come on." He said gesturing for the former soul reaper to follow him.

"And where are we headed exactly?" Aizen asked following behind the man. Normally he'd be looking into finding some kind of lodging for the evening but he wasn't tired. With his level of energy and stamina he could easily stay active and alert for over a week without need of sleep or food. He'd gotten plenty of rest of the boat ride from Atlas so he probably wouldn't be feeling tired for a few days at the minimum.

"My place, you need a place to stay and I have more booze there." Qrow responded as the pair walked, after a few minutes they came to a stop at the docks. Looking around Qrow jumped into the air and surprising Aizen a bit he turned into a bird and began flying out over the water. Most would probably find it shocking that a man could turn into a bird in such a way but this wasn't the first time Aizen had seen such things. Yoruichi Shihoin could do something similar though she could turn into a cat, he'd once even seen a man change into a carp. The point was that a person changing into an animal was not unheard of. Before his thoughts could continue Qrow came flapping back and returned to his normal form. "I just remembered, you can't fly. Damn I'm more wasted than I thought." He laughed.

Aizen shook his head. "Actually." He lifted his foot and stepped down on what seemed to be the air itself and continued walking forward until he was standing several feet above the surface of the water. "It's no problem at all."

Qrow shook his head. "Show off. Follow me." He said before shifting again and flying away, this time with Aizen following behind.

 **Patch, The Next Morning**

Summer let out a tired sigh as she straightened Ruby's skirt, the girl was buttoning up her shirt as she got ready for school. "Mom, have you seen my hair ties?!" Yang called from down the hall.

"Next to your socks sweety." She responded before standing up and kissing her youngest daughter on the head. "Go get your bag from the kitchen, I'm gonna grab my swords." She said before walking into the hall and down towards the master bed room. Hanging from the wall on a pair of wooden bolts were her precious blades, they didn't get nearly as much use as they once did with her being a full time mom and teacher at Signal. Nowadays the only real action they got was when grimm attacked while she walked the girls to and from school, which was relatively rare on Patch. When it did happen it was over in moments, grimm on the island were almost always pitifully weak. Still she made it a point to given them regular cleaning and maintenance, she was still a huntress after all.

Grabbing the weapons she fastened them to the belt of her skirt and walked to the front door. "Girls hurry up, I'm waiting on the porch." She called out before stepping through the door. It didn't take a second for her to notice the man sitting cross legged against the wall next to the door, his eyes were closed and leaning against his shoulder was a sword. She tensed a bit and placed her hand on the handle of her swords. "Girls, stay inside." She called again before raising her foot to nudge the man.

"Good morning." He said opening his eyes before her foot touched him.

The silver eyed woman narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you." She then inhaled a bit, he smelled like alcohol.

"Sosuke Aizen, I'm with him." He said before pointing to a leg hanging over the edge of the roof above the porch. Summer loosened up quickly after recognizing the shoe and stepping off the porch to get a better look. Sure enough Qrow was laid out on the roof of the house completely out cold. "He invited me to stay the night on your couch, but once we arrived and found the door locked he said he forgot his key." Aizen said standing to his feet. "I suggested knocking but he insisted that 'she would murder me if I woke the girls up again' so he decided to sleep up there and I sat here."

Summer groaned as she massaged her temples. "Well he wasn't wrong." She said before looking to the window where her daughters were watching, she gestured for them to come out. Her husband was an idiot who drank to much but he was a pretty good judge of character, he would never have brought someone to their home if he thought for a second they were a danger to their little girls. "Ruby, hand me your math textbook please." She told her daughter who nodded and pulled it out of her book bag. "Thank you Angel." With the same motherly smile she then turned and threw the hardback book up at the still unconscious man and struck him right against the side of his head.

"Son of aAHHHH!" Qrow was stopped from finishing his curse as he slipped and fell from the roof. "Ow." He groaned laying in a heap on the ground.

Ruby and Yang giggled at the sight and Ruby walked over to his crumpled form. "Morning daddy." She smiled.

"Morning kiddo, did you throw that?" He asked sounding oddly hopeful.

"No, no she did not." Summer answered for her earning another loud groan of despair. "Oh what's wrong, not happy to see your beautiful wife and daughters first thing in the morning?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

"Uncle Qrow's in trouble." Yang laughed.

Summer looked at her scroll and sighed. "I've gotta get them to school, when I get back you're getting an ear full."

"Can't wait." Qrow grumbled as the three walked off, Ruby and Yang waving goodbye.

Aizen stood watching the entire exchange from the porch with a humorous grin on his face. "Well that was something." He said as the huntsmen finally picked himself up. "So that was your family then, the blonde girl is your sister's daughter correct? She looks exactly like her."

Qrow dusted himself off and nodded before walking to the door. "Yea, Yang's mom is Raven and her father was our teammate Taiyang. She get's her blonde hair from him."

"Does she know who her mother is?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Yeah but she holds a serious grudge against her for leaving after she was born. That's probably why she calls Summer mom, aside from the fact that she raised her as her own daughter." Qrow explained as he took a seat on the couch and began removing his boots, a few moments later he kicked them off and stood. "Look, I'm hung over as hell and when Summer gets back she's gonna be pissed I came home drunk again. So I'm gonna take a shower and some pills, you can have the couch." Qrow said standing and walking towards the stairs.

Aizen sat down on the offered coach and closed his eyes as he began focusing his spiritual energy around his body, it had been so long that he'd nearly forgotten what it felt like to be hung over himself. Luckily he had mastered a technique long ago from Unohana that he knew the current Head Captain would kill to know. By circulating his energy in a rapid yet controlled fashion he could basically burn away any lingering toxins in his system. It was originally designed to be used on poisons but he found it worked just as well on hang over, though he was still going to need to replenish his fluids.

Standing he walked into the kitchen that was attached to the living room and walked to the sink and removed his glasses. Turning on the water he quickly washed his hands before splashing his face a bit. After a few seconds of that he began drinking from his cupped hands. Turning off the water he swept his hair out of his face and turned to go back into the living room but paused. He caught his reflection in the chrome refrigerator, he couldn't help but remember his time leading the Espada. Shaking his head he went back to the couch.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Aizen side stepped an over head slash before ducking and rolling backwards to avoid a volley of bullets fired from nearby. He smiled widely as he felt two more opponents in the air above him coming down with weapons pointed at his back. He had been able to figure out their strategy earlier on, they were trying to force him into a specific position so they could launch their trap. In a blur however Aizen pivoted around the falling enemies attacks and grabbed both by their shirts and with great force threw the pair at the other two attackers sending all four tumbling away.

"Alright, that's enough." Aizen smiled standing up straight and looking at the four Signal students. "You've all clearly been practicing a great deal since our last spar two days ago. Were I a less experienced opponent that trap would have definitely worked. My only real critique is that it was pretty easy to tell you were all moving in a stiff way, like you were merely performing a movement you've already practiced a thousand times before. Try and make it feel more fluid, that way you won't tip off your opponent that you're doing something specific." Aizen instructed the students before looking to the edge of the arena. "Did you have anything you'd like to add Mrs. Branwen?" He asked the woman who'd been watching the match closely.

After staying with Qrow and Summer for a day and speaking with the pair over lunch he'd mentioned that he had great respected for teachers and enjoyed teaching young ones himself. After discussing the trade for a while Summer offered him a position as a substitute teacher for a few weeks while Qrow left for another mission, something he was happy to accept. He'd never had an opportunity to this many children combat skills and strategy before, not since his time at the soul reaper academy at least.

So after another day he rented a small apartment on the island and signed on to teach for the next month and a half. "Not at all, I believe you covered everything I was going to say perfectly." As she said this the bell rang signalling the end of class and earning a series of groans from the students. Summer giggled. "Wow, they usually groan when classes start and cheer when their over, not the other way around."

Aizen smiled and nodded. "I try to make learning something student can enjoy, it's something most mentors do but I've found that if you simply teach them the way they want to be taught rather than how you were taught they retain more." He explained to the silver eyed woman. "Come, I believe it's about time for lunch Mrs. Branwen, my treat." He spoke with the utmost politeness as always, something Summer had been pleasantly surprised to learn after getting to know the man. Usually friends of her husband were as crass and difficult to deal with as he was, as much as she loved him she would be the first to admit that Qrow could be a real pain in the ass at times. Not Aizen however, the man was always a delight to be around and the children loved him, Yang and Ruby included.

"That sound wond-" She was cut off by her scroll ringing. "I'm sorry." She pulled it out and noted with a frown the ID. "Yes Professor?" She was quiet for a moment before her frown deepened. "Is he injured?" She asked sounding worried. "How long?" Another brief silence. "I'll be there soon." She then hung up the call and looked to Aizen. "Qrow is pinned and has been for two days, his arm is broken. They need someone to go extract him, I'm needed at Beacon."

Aizen nodded. "I'll take you, it'll be quicker than a bullhead."

 **So one of the main differences in the girls personalities will likely be their relationships with the Branwen twins. They'll see Qrow as more of a father than an Uncle, also I've always been a fan of the 'Qrow is Ruby's dad' theory. And Yang won't really care about Raven if not down right hating her, she'll consider Summer her mother and no one else. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


End file.
